Antes del amanecer
by Drewyd
Summary: Antes del amanecer ya se le había grabado en la mente el tono exacto del color de ojos de Ned, la sensación de sus dedos en sus muslos, y cuando partieron después del alba tenía todos los músculos tensos y engarrotados. "Este fic participa en el Reto #78: "Donde caben dos, caben tres" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".


**Disclaimer:** Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenece, ni busco fines de lucro con ésta historia.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #78: "Donde caben dos, caben tres" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

 **Antes del amanecer**

Era una lástima, una verdadera lástima.

Le habían pagado muy bien por esa misión; el hombre era el jefe de una casa importante de Dorne y había sobrevivido a la guerra casi intacto. De Braavos tomaron un barco hasta Castillo de Piedraverde en las Tierras de las Tormentas, partiendo de ahí hasta Refugionegro, luego llegando a Dorne por Canto Nocturno, luego a Montenegro, y por último, Campoestrella.

Ella llevaba demasiado tiempo realizando misiones como para quejarse del clima, pero una parte de ella, la norteña que había enterrado bajo toneladas de piedra, todavía prefería el frío sobre todas las cosas. El calor de Dorne era _mortal;_ incluso con el rostro que llevaba en ese momento, el de una mujer típica dorniense, no podía evitar quemarse los hombros y jadear por agua al final del día. Jaqen era más resistente, pero también terminaba por sucumbir ante el sol inclemente. Si había un infierno, ese desierto debía de serlo.

Para entrar pretendieron ser una joven pareja recién casada enviada de la casa Manwoody de Sepulcro del Rey, entregando una carta de su señor y los caballos que habían solicitado. Los verdaderos mandatarios estaban enterrados varias varas bajo la tierra en un desierto infinito y en Campoestrella ni siquiera dudaron. Les ofrecieron hospitalidad, reposo y comida antes de que tuviesen que regresar.

Rara vez era así de fácil.

Por un día y una noche se mantuvieron tranquilos y encantadores, pegados a la cadera y hablando con algunos sirvientes que ofrecían sus felicidades. El cariño y el amor entre ella y Jaqen no era fingido; nadie habría sospechado de ellos.

El veneno que usaron era lento y sin sabor; actuaría mucho tiempo después de que ellos se fueran. Con sutiles movimientos lo echaban en su vino, en sus pasteles, en cantidades moderadas, y los únicos efectos que tuvieron en el joven señor fueron una pequeña tos y sueño excesivo.

Su partida iba a ser en el tercer día, y se suponía que todo estaba listo ya. Se suponía que todo estaba _ya acabado._ Por supuesto, con Jaqen las cosas nunca eran tan simples. Su mano derecha estaba bajo sus faldas y la izquierda sobre sus senos cuando se le ocurrió la idea.

—Búscalo —le susurró al oído, mientras ella se revolvía en su agarre—. Ve a buscar al joven señor.

Ella se separó un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos oscuros y alargados. Él se inclinó para besarla, y le mordió con tanta fuerza el labio que terminó por saborear su propia sangre.

—Ve a buscarlo.

Ella no tenía ni idea de qué planeaba Jaqen con eso, pero no tenía sangre en el cerebro y sentía la cabeza ligera. Tenía demasiada lujuria en su mente como para pensar bien las cosas. Salió de la habitación con la cara caliente y los ojos dilatados; fue sólo gracias a la Madre que no se encontró a nadie camino a la habitación principal, escaleras arriba. Tocó la puerta con dos golpes suaves, y cuando Edric Dayne abrió, parecía borracho.

Había retenido los rasgos apuestos de su infancia, y la adultez no había hecho sino resaltarlos. Cabello plateado despeinado, facciones marcadas, mucho más alta que ella. En toda probabilidad era el deseo lo que hizo que notase su aspecto; normalmente sólo tenía ojos para Jaqen.

—¿Sí? —murmuró Dayne, observándola con ojos entrecerrados. Tenía una mano encima del pomo de la puerta, y a ella le dio la sensación que se habría ido de boca sin ese agarre. Le puso una mano en su hombro.

—¿Sería tan amable de acompañarme por un momento, lord Dayne? —se acercó un poco más al hombre, y el tenue olor a vino inundó sus sentidos. Era un poco intoxicante.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No, lord Dayne. Solamente... acompáñame.

No había duda alguna en que había sido el vino lo que logró que él la siguiese, y tal vez la soñolencia que le causaba el veneno. En su regreso tampoco se encontró con ningún sirviente, y cuando llegaron a su cuarto, ella le abrió la puerta.

—Adelante, mi señor.

Él la miró con ojos inescrutables, la mitad de su rostro iluminado por las antorchas del pasillo, y al final entró a la habitación. El joven señor no tenía esposa.

Jaqen les esperaba dentro, sentado con las piernas abiertas en una de las sillas al lado de la cama. Tenía una copa con agua en la mano, y cuando ella cerró la puerta, las sombras lo consumieron. Dayne se quedó de pie a mitad de la habitación, como si estuviese consciente que estaba en una emboscada pero sin saber cómo reaccionar. Ella se acercó, moviendo las caderas al caminar, y le puso ambas manos en el pecho. Lo empujó hacia la cama.

—Relájese —susurró, y sus labios se encontraron. Su cabello negro cayó a su alrededor como una cortina de seda; incluso con esa barrera, sentía la intensa mirada de Jaqen. No supo cuánto tiempo duró así, sentada a horcajadas en sus caderas, besando sus labios, su rostro, su cuello. Algunas veces las manos de Dayne bajaban por su espalda, su cintura y sus nalgas para luego subir otra vez, pero por lo general, se mantuvo completamente inmóvil. A su lado, Jaqen miraba sin parpadear, sin moverse.

Hasta que, por supuesto, lo hizo. No hubo ninguna advertencia; un segundo estaban los dos, y al otro estaban tres, siendo ella aplastada entre los dos hombres. De alguna manera Jaqen y Dayne se leyeron la mente, porque mientras uno comenzó a bajarle la parte superior del vestido el otro lo jaló por abajo, y ella se encargó de bajarle los calzones al joven señor.

Se mantuvieron así toda la noche; la que alguna vez fue llamada Arya Stark encima del que alguna vez fue llamado Jaqen H'ghar, o encima de _Ned_ Dayne, o a veces entre los dos. Antes del amanecer ya se le había grabado en la mente el tono exacto del color de ojos de Ned, la sensación de sus dedos en sus muslos, y cuando partieron después del alba tenía todos los músculos tensos y engarrotados.

Era una lástima, una verdadera lástima, que no fuese a vivir más de tres ciclos. De alguna manera, el veneno supo amargo y dulce en su boca.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Es la primera vez que escribo un trío, o lo más cerca que pude sin entrar en explícito, y me partí el coco pensando en la trama. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y mucha suerte a los demás.


End file.
